The Evil Sisterhood
by James888
Summary: A series of encounters between Kennedy and Jessica- half-sisters who are lovers and hate one-another; this is a story that will get weird so hold on to your hats boys & girls . Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.
1. The Evil Sisterhood Part 1

**The Evil Sisterhood.**

 **A collaborative work by James888 and Cotto/Thrawn (and a number of other pen names).**

 **By James** **888.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone, I forego any financial claim to this story- this is just a piece of fun work between myself and a friend of mine I encountered online._ _He was the one who wanted to post this & I agreed to it. __And decided to post it too._

 **Summary:** _A series of encounters between Kennedy and Jessica- half-sisters who are lovers and hate one-another; this is a promise that this will get weird, as in criminally weird (especially on the plane of morality- natural law!)- this is_ **the** **most dysfunctional family ever- and there's quite a bit of competition for that title, especially now** _!_

 _Please read, review/comment, and_ _enjoy._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _These girls' behavior is truly horrible: they are both_ _the_ _rapist and victim of each other!_ _It shows that you can't give into your base urges or nothing but trouble will happen . Two thinks you should know_ _first. The first thing is they know each other for a little over 2 years & have been doing this to each other a little over 18 months. Second thing is we know how Kennedy looks & Jessica looks just like Peyton List ._

 _Oh, and the first chapter_ _I sent to my friend who posted this first_ _we're each going to take this in different directions_ _since we both liked it & he wanted to write some more of this like I plan to do._

 _These twins are both homosexuals, but their relationship got twisted yet again because they live on the Hellmouth!_

 **Warning:** _Rape- albeit non-physically violent, it's also not consented to by both parties at all! And not just rape, but incestuous lesbian rape between underage teen twin girls who happen to not be biologically related… they still call the same "couple" "Mom" and "Dad", though…_

 **Pairing:** _Kennedy/OC (her half-sister)._

 **Rated:** _M definitely,_ _they both very bad in this story_ _!_

 **Characters:** _Kennedy (Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla is her full name here), Jessica Lewis Kelly O'Cadhla (Yep, stepsisters, or more precisely: evil twin stepsisters- they have the exact same birthdate!)._

 **Chapter 1.): "Encounters of the Perverse Kind…" Part 1.**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes** ** _:_** ** _People who like Kennedy will not like this but both of them live in a_** ** _P_** _rofoundly Dysfunctional Family-the very poster children of a PDF. Also if anyone reads my friends one they see the_ _part before the story as pretty much the same. I did it that way to be safe since he written a lot more than me._

Kennedy had been hungry & instead of waiting for a servant to get the food was waiting at the oven door for it to finish & was to focused on it to see /hear Jessica coming up behind her until she slapped the hand cuffs on one of Kennedy wrists & the other around the Stove handle. Kennedy tried to hit

her with her other hand but Jessica shoved her forward hard & Kennedy had to grab hold of the stove handle to push back & Jessica got the other cuff around her other wrist & the stove handle.

Kennedy almost yelled but didn't because then the servants would hear her begging & she didn't

want that to happen." What are you doing Jessica "she hissed not wanting to admit what she knew was going to happen to her. "Payback dear Sister "Jessica said softy grabbing at Kennedy shorts.

Then pulled them off before Kenned could do anything and her underwear as well. Kennedy started kicking then trying to hit Jessica but Jessica just steps back & then grabbed one leg & pulled it to

the side taking off her shoe & sock before going to the other side & doing the same. How you feeling

dear sister " Jessica said now naked herself between Kennedy legs. " I going to get you for this " Kennedy spits out " Calm down dear sister " she said to Kennedy touching her between the legs softy causing her to jump. Jessica then pushed Kennedy shirt over her head so Kennedy whole back is bare except for her bra strap across her back. " Jessica " Kennedy said giving her a cold look. " Yes dear Sister " she said knowing Kennedy hated to hear Jessica saying that. I not leaving " she said with it

a smile before unclasping it & throwing it to the floor takes Kennedy breasts in her hands. Kennedy

bit her lip to keep from moaning in pleasure at what Jessica was doing to them. " You not taking me in the Kitchen " she said trying to snap at Jessica. " I not going to hurt you as long as you don't struggle " she said getting on top of Kennedy but not not putting the sex toy in Kennedy & while rubbing

Kennedy breasts softy starts kissing Kennedy face ' Get it over with "Kennedy says trying not to be kissed. "I not in a hurry Kennedy " Jessica said in a tender voice. After a minute or two of rubbing

Kennedy breasts Jessica saw that Kennedy wasn't moving her face any more & beginning to enjoy that so started to kiss Kennedy mouth & Kennedy didn't try to stop her. "I guess it time for round one "

she said to Kennedy lifting her hip up. Kennedy opened her mouth to say something but Jessica

kissed her hard & puts the toy all the way inside Kennedy groin. After leaving it in Kennedy for close to a minute she stops kissing Kennedy and takes her mouth away. "It hurts ' Kennedy said softy

Sweating all over & beginning to pant. Jessica giggles "I been putting toys in you for close to 2 years.

There no way it could hurt "she said giggling & taking it out before putting the toy in Kennedy on her backside. Kennedy started bucking & trying to get Jessica off her body but all that did was cause

Jessica to get off as well as Kennedy getting off as well. "You done "Kennedy said breathing

hard & looking at Jessica who was still rubbing Kennedy breasts . "No I not ' Jessica said looking at Kennedy face . Then gets a soft look on her face " I love being on top of you Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla " she said softy . Kennedy looking at Jessica was totally confused " She looks like she in love & why am I …..glad 'she thought all mixed up by what Jessica had did . Part of her hating Jessica & the other part wanting more.

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** ** _I changed some things in the beginning but nothing else basically. I hope you all liked this so far._**

 ** _Thanks Cotto for encouraging me to post this here after my Muse took me hostage until I wrote this .I hope to read more of you take on this while I will try & post more soon myself so we both can see what happens to Kenn & Jess._**


	2. The Evil Sisterhood Part 2

The Evil Sisterhood. A collaborative work by James888 and Cotto/Thrawn (and a number of other pen names). By James888. Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone, I forego any financial claim to this story- this is just a piece of fun work between myself and a friend of mine I encountered online. He was the one who wanted to post the first chapter & I agreed to it. And decided to post it too. Summary: A series of encounters between Kennedy and Jessica- half-sisters who are lovers and hate one-another; this is a promise that this will get weird, as in criminally weird (especially on the plane of morality- natural law!)- this is the most dysfunctional family ever- and there's quite a bit of competition for that title, especially now! Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. Author's Story Notes: These girls' behavior is truly horrible: they are both the rapist and victim of each other! It shows that you can't give into your base urges or nothing but trouble will happen . Two things you should know first. The first thing is they know each other for a little over 2 years & have been doing this to each other a little over 18 months. Second thing is we know how Kennedy looks & Jessica looks just like Peyton List . I writing this story by myself but i have my friend Cotto read it over & give me some advice so i don't mess up too bad . He has put up the first chapter just like i did & said he write his own further chapters his way . These twins are both homosexuals, but their relationship got twisted yet again because they live on the Hellmouth! Warning: Rape- albeit non-physically violent, it's also not consented to by both parties at all! And not just rape, but incestuous lesbian rape between underage teen twin girls who happen to not be biologically related… they still call the same "couple" "Mom" and "Dad", though… Pairing: Kennedy/OC (her half-sister). Rated: M definitely, they both very bad in this story! Characters: Kennedy (Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla is her full name here), Jessica Lewis Kelly O'Cadhla (Yep, stepsisters, or more precisely: evil twin stepsisters- they have the exact same birthdate!). Recap : Jessica had hand cuffed Kennedy to the stove & after striping then both naked had gotton on top of Kennedy who was lying on her stomach & taken her bottom with a good-sized strap-on & after that had said she loved being on top of Kennedy in a sincere voice.

Chapter 2. Encounters of the Perverse Perfect . Beginning Chapter 2 Author's Notes: People who like Kennedy will not like this but both of them live in a Profoundly Dysfunctional Family-they the very poster children of a PDF.

You know how much i care for you Kennedy " Jessica said kissing Kennedy mouth again.

"Why else would i be doing this to you " she said softy looking at her.

Kennedy pulled at the handcuffs trying to get away but cant " Maybe to get back at me "

she said trying not to get taken by what Jessica said. " You paying me back for what i did to you

last week by the pool so don't give me that " She said trying to sneer but having a hard time

since Jessica was on top of her all nice & warm causing Kennedy to bite her lower lip to keep focused

on what she was saying. Jessica gets annoyed for a few seconds before cupping Kennedy breasts & rubbing her nipples with her thumbs & calms down. "True you did surprise me by the pool while I was sun bathing dear sister "she said knowing Kennedy didn't like her to say that to her.

"And you tided my hands to the top of the chair before taking off my swim suit & since the only way to

get help was to use the walkies talkies we were alone out there" Jessica said pulling out of Kennedy behind & then getting on top of her again the strap-on on rubbing against Kennedy body all slick now still rubbing Kennedy nipples the whole time.

"But we still alone even thought we in the kitchen " Jessica said kissing Kennedy mouth which Kennedy was still biting before biting her lower lip softy & pulling it out of Kennedy mouth. " You could call for the servants to come in here " Jessica said giggling to herself. "But then they see you naked & handcuffed to the stove & you don't want them to see that dear Sister " Jessica said looking at Kennedy with a smile on her face before kissing Kennedy ear & whispering in her ear " And you know two other reasons they not coming in here. One they probably think we up to something in here & since our parents are away on a trip they don't have to do anything so we safe " Jessica said shifting Kennedy body a bit. " And second you don't want this to stop sis " Jessica said before kissing Kennedy left nipple softy causing Kennedy to let out a whimper before she could stop her self. "I get you back for this " Kennedy said with a growl looking daggers at Jessica. "And no I don't like it this way " she said hissing at Jessica. " _The only reason Jess is getting away with this is because once again our parents are away. But even when they here they not really here ._ " she thought annoyed. " _Looks like nobody will help me just like nobody helped either of us the over 100 times we taken each other by force"_ Kenned thought with a sigh . Jessica looked at Kennedy before kissing her nipple again. " I know dear sis . You like being head girl like you were last week with me by the pool .

I couldn't do anything to stop you "Jessica said looking into Kennedy hazel eyes with her blue eyes.

"But you was nice in after you took off my bikini you made I sure had sunscreen on my whole body by rubbing it all over my body Kennedy "Jessica said her eyes getting hazy for a few seconds before looking back at Kennedy.

Kennedy saw Jessica eyes go hazy for a few seconds & thought back too " _I couldn't let Jess get sunburned. That would have been wrong seeing her with that plus I really liked doing that to her whole body & the way it gleamed in the sunlight before getting on top of her "s_he thought.

Jessica thought back too to last week " _I felt like a piece of meat the way Kennedy rubbed the lotion on my body even thought she had nice hands & wasn't rough with even thought I couldn't get away & how after that she took off her bikini & putting on her strap-on got on top of me_" she thought.

"And that another reason I not done with you Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla "Jessica said to Kennedy.

"You took me out by the pool for close to a half hour & while that proves that you really fit as well as me since I was able to keep going for most of the time I only been taking you for a little under 10 minutes so we got a lot more to do dear sister " Jessica said licking Kennedy left nipple after kissing it causing Kennedy to whimper again before glaring at Jessica. "Now front or back dear sis " Jessica said rubbing the strap-on over Kennedy ass & between her legs.

"

"Lemmie Lone, you brutal bitch." Kennedy said crying as her ass was still sore from the first time Jessica had taken it & not wanting it in there again . "Now that what I said when you were taking my ass Kennedy & and you know what you did ? " she said just before shoving her strap-on hard & deep into Kennedy ass causing her to let out a pain fueled whimper . Jessica then pulled it out all the way . "I don't want to hurt you Kennedy . I just want to have sex with you "she said kissing her forehead . Kennedy started crying in relief at that . Jessica started sliding her strap-on into Kennedy pussy softy being gentle & kissing Kennedy back while rubbing her breasts . " I not like you Kenn. I can be gentle " she said playing with Kennedy mind . "I sorry I took you hard by the pool " Kennedy said feeling guilty over what she had done & so confused momentarily she forget that Jessica was still forcing her just like Kennedy had . Jessica takes her strap-on out of Kennedy pussy when she said that & Kennedy thought it was over & she was so relieved that Jessica was able to unhook one handcuff & re hook it on the top of the stove before she knew & started to try & resist but since she had Jessica on top of her & she was worn out couldn't fight back fast enough before Jessica had the second hand up there & pushing Kennedy shirt up to her handcuffed hands flipped her over so Kennedy could see Jessica standing between her legs wearing a large strap-on & nothing else .

"Hey Sis " Jessica said to Kennedy . " I wanted to look at your face as I take you again " she said with a giggle looking over Kennedy naked & sweaty body right in front of her unable to move .

"Plus I want you to see me body on top of you since I going to see how many times I can get you off in here " she said with a smirk on her face as she said that.

Jessica then leaned down & kissed Kennedy nipples " You have no idea how hot you look right now " she said looking at Kennedy body lying over the oven naked & sweaty with her legs spread & her nipples hard & red looking her pubic hair very wet . "I wonder if i should take a picture of this " she said giggling at the idea of having that on her phone.

You know how much i care for you Kennedy " Jessica said kissing Kennedy mouth again.

"Why else would i be doing this to you " she said softy looking at her.

Kennedy pulled at the handcuffs trying to get away but cant " Maybe to get back at me "

she said trying not to get taken by what Jessica said. " You paying me back for what i did to you

last week by the pool so don't give me that " She said trying to sneer but having a hard time

since Jessica was on top of her all nice & warm causing Kennedy to bite her lower lip to keep focused

on what she was saying. Jessica gets annoyed for a few seconds before cupping Kennedy breasts & rubbing her nipples with her thumbs & calms down. "True you did surprise me by the pool while I was sun bathing dear sister "she said knowing Kennedy didn't like her to say that to her.

"And you tied my hands to the top of the chair before taking off my swim suit & since the only way to

get help was to use the walkie talkies we were alone out there" Jessica said pulling out of Kennedy behind & then getting on top of her again the strap-on on rubbing against Kennedy body all slick now still rubbing Kennedy nipples the whole time.

"But we still alone even thought we in the kitchen " Jessica said kissing Kennedy mouth which Kennedy was still biting before biting her lower lip softy & pulling it out of Kennedy mouth. " You could call for the servants to come in here " Jessica said giggling to herself. "But then they see you naked & handcuffed to the stove & you don't want them to see that dear Sister " Jessica said looking at Kennedy with a smile on her face before kissing Kennedy ear & whispering in her ear " And you know two other reasons they not coming in here. One they probably think we up to something in here & since our parents are away on a trip they don't have to do anything so we safe " Jessica said shifting Kennedy body a bit. " And second you don't want this to stop sis " Jessica said before kissing Kennedy left nipple softy causing Kennedy to let out a whimper before she could stop her self. "I get you back for this " Kennedy said with a growl looking daggers at Jessica. "And no I don't like it this way " she said hissing at Jessica. " The only reason Jess is getting away with this is because once again our parents are away. But even when they here they not really here . " she thought annoyed. "Looks like nobody will help me just like nobody helped either of us the over 100 times we taken each other by force" Kenned thought with a sigh . Jessica looked at Kennedy before kissing her nipple again. " I know dear sis . You like being head girl like you were last week with me by the pool .

I couldn't do anything to stop you "Jessica said looking into Kennedy hazel eyes with her blue eyes.

"But you was nice in after you took off my bikini you made I sure had sunscreen on my whole body by rubbing it all over my body Kennedy "Jessica said her eyes getting hazy for a few seconds before looking back at Kennedy.

Kennedy saw Jessica eyes go hazy for a few seconds & thought back too " I couldn't let Jess get sunburned. That would have been wrong seeing her with that plus I really liked doing that to her whole body & the way it gleamed in the sunlight before getting on top of her "she thought.

Jessica thought back too to last week "I felt like a piece of meat the way Kennedy rubbed the lotion on my body even thought she had nice hands & wasn't rough with even thought I couldn't get away & how after that she took off her bikini & putting on her strap-on got on top of me" she thought.

"And that another reason I not done with you Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla "Jessica said to Kennedy.

"You took me out by the pool for close to a half hour & while that proves that you really fit as well as me since I was able to keep going for most of the time I only been taking you for a little under 10 minutes so we got a lot more to do dear sister " Jessica said licking Kennedy left nipple after kissing it causing Kennedy to whimper again before glaring at Jessica. "Now front or back dear sis " Jessica said rubbing the strap-on over Kennedy ass & between her legs.

"

"Lemmie Lone, you brutal bitch." Kennedy said crying as her ass was still sore from the first time Jessica had taken it & not wanting it in there again . "Now that what I said when you were taking my ass Kennedy & and you know what you did ? " she said just before shoving her strap-on hard & deep into Kennedy ass causing her to let out a pain fueled whimper . Jessica then pulled it out all the way . "I don't want to hurt you Kennedy . I just want to have sex with you "she said kissing her forehead . Kennedy started crying in relief at that . Jessica started sliding her strap-on into Kennedy pussy softy being gentle & kissing Kennedy back while rubbing her breasts . " I not like you Kenn. I can be gentle " she said playing with Kennedy mind . "I sorry I took you hard by the pool " Kennedy said feeling guilty over what she had done so confused momentarily she forget that Jessica was still forcing her just like Kennedy had . Jessica takes her strap-on out of Kennedy pussy when she said that & Kennedy thought it was over & she was so relieved that Jessica was able to unhook one handcuff & re hook it on the top of the stove before she knew & started to try & reset but since she had Jessica on top of her & she was worn out couldn't fight back fast enough before Jessica had the second hand up there & pushing Kennedy shirt up to her handcuffed hands flipped her over so Kennedy could see Jessica standing between her legs wearing a large strap-on & nothing else .

"Hey Sis " Jessica said to Kennedy . " I wanted to look at your face as I take you again " she said with a giggle looking over Kennedy naked & sweaty body right in front of her unable to move .

"Plus I want you to see my body on top of you since I going to see how many times I can get you off in here " she said with a smirk on her face as she said that.

Jessica then leaned down & kissed Kennedy nipples " You have no idea how hot you look right now " she said looking at Kennedy body lying over the oven naked & sweaty with her legs spread & her nipples hard & red looking her pubic hair very wet . "I wonder if i should take a picture of this " she said giggling at the idea of having that on her phone.

End Chapter 2. Author's Notes: Thanks Cotto for all the encouragement you gave & helping me as well with you proofing it for me . My Muse thanks you as well .


End file.
